theacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Roberts
Introduction Jason Robert AKA Cohort is one of the first and most well-known students at the ACADEMY. Previously a sidekick to the World War II Golden age superhero Major Battle, he returned to the present day due to freak accident. Although he has no superpowers or superweapons, his skill in warefare, hand to hand combat, and sheer guts - all learned at the feet of Major Battle - makes him a fearsome opponent. With his dashing manner and all-american boy good looks, he is the heartthrob of many a teen-aged girl, just as he was their grandmother's idol over sixty years ago. This thought makes Jason very unconfortable in many different ways. Background It was late 1920 when Jason's parents first arrived in the south pacific as missionaries, and just a few years after that when Jason was born. He was a precoious child who grew as child of two worlds. The world his parents taught from their books, and world the local natives as well. However, by the time he was nine, both world came to an end with the Japanese exapansion. His parents were the first killed by occupying Japanese soldiers on the grounds of spying. Jason escaped and was accepted and hidden the locals who respected his hatred of the Japanese. Over the years, he became a warrior and learned various Indonesian, Japanese, and Filipino martial arts, including pencak silat, eskrima, and warshu. After years in living in a combat zone, the American forces joined the war in the Pacific. The golden ago superhero Major Battle was the first one on the scene as usual. What was unual was that Major Battle ran into the Japanese supervillian Hiro Miyagi the Ogre Mage amd a company of Japanese soldiers. He was soon on the losing end of a fight for his life. Although it seemed certain death, Jason into the fray, deflecting the Ogre Mage's mystical naginata. The death blow missed Major Battle by inches, giving the Major his much needed second wind. In the aftermath of the battle, Major Battle rushed Jason back to base for emergency care. After weeks of care and series of blood transfusions, Jason was raring to get back into action. Major Battle took the young hero under his wing and thus was the start of the one the greatest duos the world has ever seen. Unfortunately, the world lost Major Battle and his intrepid sidekick Cohort. The day before Germany surrendered, the two fell to their deaths in their attempt to disarm a Nazi nuclear missile launched by the heinous Baron Von Torment. Washington DC was saved that day at the cost of the two heroes' lives. In memoram, Major Battle was awarded his fourth Legion of Honor and Cohort, the Medal of Freedom with Distinction. That however is not the end of the story. Recently Cohort's body was fished out of the north Atlantic, frozen in ice. Cohort was miracuously revived, and after a short recovery he was as healthy as ever. Now a ward of the state, he is trying to fit in a world without a world war. Personality and Appearance Socially he is awkward, despite being attractive and charismatic. This is not only because he is 60 years out of touch but he literally grew up on a battlefield. Army manuals were his textbooks and minefields his playgrounds. Major Battle was a doting adopted father, but being a normal teenager was simply out of the question. J.R. never had a childhood. He is one of the youngest members of the team, he tend to be the most mature. This over sense of responibility and his outdated manner makes him come off as a bit of a nerd. His caseworker decided the best place for him would be at the Academy, where he could develop his skill while at least having the semblance of a normal adolesence. Powers and Abilities Jason has no superpowers but is exceplatly skilled normal with increble reflexes and dexterity. Unbeknown to Jason, what saved him that day when he first Major Battle was a blood transfusion from the Major himself. Both share the very rare blood type AB- and Major Battle was the only possible donor. Since Major Battle received the Ultimate Warrior Formula, there was a great risk that his blood would kill Jason but there as no other option. Not only did Jason survive, but it turns out that he that rare in a ten million for whom the formula works. The Formula remains in his system, slowly working its effects. It was because of the Ultimate Warrior Formula that he survived being frozen. While in some ways he feels outclassed because everyone else has superpowers, but he also harbors resentment for being demoted from being the sidekick of one the greatest heroes the world has ever known, to being teamed with rank amatures who have no concept of strategy, tactics, or disipline. Weaknesses To Jason, it was 1945 not that long ago. He is very bright and able to pick up skill quickly, but American in the 21st centuy is almost alien to him, and most pop referances are lost on him. His computers skill are rudementary at best. He is also a decidely old fashioned demeanor and considers "Golly" cuss words. Jason's life history has been one tradgedy after another. His way of coping with it is not coping with in and to power on through. In many ways he is a wounded littel boy who never got he opportuntity to grieve. Adventures First Day of Classes First Weekend Off Alternate Versions Broken Universe In and alternate future 15 years from now where the Degaden invaded Earth, Jason has taken up the Mantle of Major Battle and now goes by Major Victory. He refuses to take the name Major Battle and still hold him as unattainable icon. He even has his own sidekick who goes by his old name Cohort. Jason, due to the Ultimate Warror formula which has his aging slowed and healed his scars, barely looks 21. but he has a battle wearey look of soemone who been through too many world wars. Other effects of the formula have also kicked in. His abilities are still not superhuman - olympic world class but not superhuman. However his body works ar peak effeciency and is immume to just about every disese and poison. He barely ever sleeps... not that he he has the time to with the resistance. And he has streak of luck that would make a bookie at Las Vegas wince... assuming Las Vegas still existed. He barely has ties to his ACADEMY friends, who he sees as quitters for not continuting the fight full time. When people say why fight it seems hopeless, he replies, "That all the more reason to fight even harder." He tolerates Carl for the vital innformation he gets, but only tolerates him. Jason has a deep hatred for those like Brent, TJ and Andore who just try to get along or even worse try to make a profit. He sees them as calaborators. The only one with he remained close too and who Jason thought had real guts was his good friend Giga who got killed in the Huston offensive. However, the purest hatred he reserves for the Degaden. He niether tolerates or trust any of the "Pretty-boys" or anyone one who works with them. As Major Victory always says, "The only good Degaden is a dead Degaden." He was instrumental in maintaining the US military in exile, and bounces from hotspot to hotspot around the world, working with resistance groups from Paris to Bejing, taking on suicide mission after suicide mission. Major Victory has become a worldwide symbol of the resistance. Trivia Jason's AKA Cohort's room festooned with an American flag, and big poster of his former mentor Major Battle, WWII memorabilia, and his honorary membership in the VFW. He keeps his Presidential Medal of Freedom with Distiction (Posthumous) in a drawer out of sight. On his bedstand are his two most prized possessions, a singed waterlogged Bible with a bookmark. The bookmark is an old beaten up black and white photo of him and his parents taken in 1939 when he was a young child. These are the only things he has to rember them by. He brought in several extra bookshelves all full. History is his passion. he has just about every book from the "Jane's Military Intellegence" series, and all the pages are worn. He also has a ton of ancient history book, because he loves reading about that kind of stuff, and ton of recent post-WWII history books, since he wants to catch up with happened in the world. On his desk next to his cmputer are some very painfully basic referance computer books, since he is still trying to get the hang of those darn things. Everything is neat and in its place. His bed is made with hospital corners tight enough to bounce a quarter. The next days clothes are often on a hanger freshly pressed and starched. He is very intellegent but he is even more competetive. He makes A's in honors classes through hard work, not because he finds the work easy. He is still getting used to computers. He tends to do his homework by hand and then type it in. An odd quirk of his is that he sleeps very little, and often pulls all-nighters. Late at night he likes working out at the gym to unwind. But he is not all work and no play. Chances are you might catch him working at his desk while listening to Rush Limbaugh on his radio. Notes The closest Jason ever comes to to cursing is when he says words like, "Rats!" "Golly!" and "Jeepers!" Relationships Quotes "So what next? Do you have a plan, oh great Battle Lad?" - TJ "Battle lad? No, I'm not Battle Lad. I'm Cohort, Major Battle's sidekick. Battle Lad was the Blue Crusader's sidekick... They got vaporizied by Baron Von Torment's Hyper-ray Cannon... You will pay for that Baron!" - Jason Roberts I mean think about... he has no powers yet he spends so much time thinking up ways to beat people like us, he survives. - Rio "Honestly! What is wrong with you people?" -Jason See also Jason Roberts Category:Alpha Category:Broken Universe